This invention generally relates to a process for the avoidance of bird impacts on airplanes by means of at least one light source on an airplane generating light flashes wherein a frequency of the generated light flashes is varied through at least one cycle and relates to an apparatus for the avoidance of bird impacts on airplanes comprising at least one light source on an airplane for emission of light flashes, which is controlled by a control apparatus, and a memory in which at least one cycle is stored for a variation of light flashes.
A process and an apparatus for the prevention of bird impacts of this kind is known from European patent application 0 236 267 A2. In this invention, bird impacts on airplanes are prevented by means of at least one light source generating light flashes mounted on an airplane. The frequency of the generated light flashes is varied through at least one cycle. The frequency is continuously increased once or several times at take-off of the airplane in a range between 0.1 Hz and 3 Hz, to then be held at a maximum frequency. It is beneficial to use two light sources during this process.
It proves to be disadvantageous for a cycle to be fixedly predetermined so that when used in different types of airplanes the cycle must be adapted thereto, requiring a lot of effort and leading to higher cost. In this regard, it appears to be particularly disadvantageous that even after adaptation to respective types of airplanes, it cannot be taken into consideration, due to the predetermined cycle, whether an airplane is fully, partially or not loaded at all so that an optimal flash frequency variation, and thereby an optimum of bird-impact prevention, cannot be achieved. Even cycling through several cycles in which the frequency is increased and thereafter is held at a maximum does not lead to a desired adaptation to respective types of airplanes nor to an effective prevention of bird impacts on airplanes, since continuously running flash sequences produces a habit-forming effect thereby reducing safety during operation of an airplane in take-off and landing phases.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process and an apparatus for the prevention of bird impacts which offer an optimal flash frequency for all take-off and landing phases and are independent from a degree of loading and, in addition, not specific to a type of airplane.